An Entirely Different Thing
by Catheryne
Summary: He wasn't the man of her dreams. But Chloe didn't believe in dreams anymore. Drama and fluff and all Chlex. FIN
1. Default Chapter

An Entirely Different Thing'

Oh would you look at that nice painting. I bet that cost like maybe… a huge amount of money. I wander if I can slip a four-foot long masterpiece in my bag and get away with it. I'm just willing to bet my dad won't have to work anymore and we'll live like royalty for the rest of our lives. But then again Lex would know I took it and he would make my life a living hell—even though my robbery won't even make a dent in his finances. And it's not like he's not going to get mucho bucks for it from the insurance company.

'Wait, does Lex Luthor even believe in insurance? He's so self-assured he probably would disdain the thought of a security blanket.

'Rambling!

'So I wonder just where he is. I just have this nagging feeling I did something really improper and I'll have to apologize.

'Of course I did find some huge hickeys this afternoon all over my upper body. I just hope it wasn't from him. Because how ironic and devastating would that be? To be ravaged by Lex Luthor's lips and not have a shred of memory of the entire experience.'

Lex Luthor walked into the office and Chloe rose quickly, sending her rather light chair sprawling backwards and toppling with a silent thud on the plush carpet. "Sorry," she murmured, blushing profusely.

He looked up at her in surprise, his mind having been otherwise preoccupied by his own problems and anger that he did not notice her presence in the room. "You've taken to murdering my temporary replacement chairs, Ms Sullivan?" he asked with an arch of his brow.

"Oh are these temporary?" she rambled on. "What a shame. They're pretty," she continued, bending down to replace it.

"You really don't have to…" His voice trailed off his protest at the sight of her buttocks being presented to his full view as she struggled to put the chair upright. Chloe straightened and smiled shyly at him. "Discomfort ill suits you," he told her. "What can I do for you?" He really had no time for teenage requests or possibly hysterics by the sheer panic that appeared in her eyes. Lex searched for the fury that had overcome him just a couple of days ago but surprisingly found how much it waned after seeing her.

Chloe dug a hole in the carpet with the toe of her shoe. She smiled in a lopsided manner that he had never seen before. She always had her smile meter on full alert, almost blinding to people like him who rarely saw genuine expression. Oddly enough, he found this almost bumbling Chloe Sullivan a notch more charming—probably because he knew not a lot of people are privileged to see this side of the girl who takes no prisoners. He was now one of those privileged few.

'No matter how much he denies it, I know that that bastard Clark Kent, who has no real regard for what friendship really is, is in love with her. If I were his age, I probably would to. And I wouldn't have to hide it by mooning over the town's fairy princess when I can have a flesh and blood, a gorgeous flesh and fiery blooded woman at that, right within reach. But then again I was a genius and he, sadly, is not.'

"I just have this strange feeling," she begun, moving closer to him, "that I did something I should apologize for."

"You were infected," he told her. "Of course you probably did. But no one blames you."

There was that grin again. "Not even Lana," she admitted. "But for my piece of mind, Mr Luthor, if I did something inappropriate to you—"

'Screw Clark Kent and his idea of friendship. And I know just how to do it.' "I wish you had," he said clearly. Her eyes widened and Lex grabbed her arms and pulled her close, fusing his lips against hers.

'This was not how I imagined his kiss would be like,' her mind whispered. Chloe tried to stand still, ignoring the bruising force of his grip on her. She forced her lips to… what… All she knew was that he was forceful and his teeth grazing her mouth painful. She felt like she was being swallowed alive by the unashamed movement of his lips. He was taking and giving her nothing. It was something akin to rape. Only… she didn't struggle.

Lex knew he was hurting her. This was a girl who did nothing to him except probably fall for a friend that betrayed him. But he could not help the feelings that warred inside him. He could not get back at Clark. Not yet at least. But he had a person right here who Clark felt very deeply for. And she was all the vessel he could ever need to unleash the pain.

Chloe felt the tears sting her eyes as her teeth cut into the inside of her mouth because of the pressure of his kiss. She didn't even know if you could still call it a kiss. She had never heard of a kiss that made you want to cry out. Slowly coming out of the shock of something she would call an attack, Chloe started to struggle.

She squirmed against him, and pressed full against his body as she was, she rubbed against him in a way that awakened a side of him that he had always fought against. Lex's grip on her arms bit deeper. He felt wetness against his cheeks and realized that the girl he was holding was now crying. He had to stop. But then she stopped fighting.

Take no prisoners and never stop fighting. It went down the drain after not being able to escape his grasp. He was hard against her belly and further squirming would get a reaction from his body not unlike what she was experiencing now. The moment she stopped moving and she softened her lips, he took it for yielding because suddenly, his lips grew softer. The kiss that felt like punishment became a caress.

He walked backwards, pulling her along, their bodies never moving apart. Lex felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. With one deft movement, he pulled her down with him. Now she was sprawled on top of him. Vaguely he realized what a chance of escape he had inadvertently offered her.

She raised her head and looked at the open door. She met his eyes and saw that they were calm. Chloe stood up.

Lex felt the cold air hit his body when she rose. With a sinking feeling he realized that she was walking out of there carrying the fact that he took advantage of her. He effectively forced her to that kiss. And he knew he would never have the chance to apologize. He didn't even want to. Somewhere between her shocked stillness, struggle and yielding acceptance, his anger at Clark was forgotten, replaced with the undeniable physical effects her closeness produced.

"Chloe."

Her cheeks were tearstained and lips were red and bruised. Chloe looked like a little girl lost. "I didn't like what you did," she whispered.

He kept his gaze on her level.

"I don't know why you did it," she continued.

Again, he was silent.

She turned and walked to the door. Lex held his breath and watched as she locked it. Chloe turned back to him. "I lied," she admitted. "I guess I'm not so smart after all."

Lex stood up and looked down at her. "Let's understand each other," he proposed. "I'm not in love with you."

"Good. I'm not in love with you either."

He reached for the ribbon of her blouse. This time, it was Chloe who grabbed the back of his head and pushed his head forcefully down to meet hers. And they tumbled on the floor that still hurt Chloe's back afterwards despite the carpet.

For a girl whose first time was with someone so experienced, Chloe just knew that she would be sore the entire day after that. But then again, he wasn't in love with her. What could she have expected?

They lay on a pile of discarded clothes on the floor of his office, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. He didn't cradle her. She didn't ask him to hold her.

"So is this about Clark?" she ventured to ask long minutes later, when she reached for her blouse to keep away the cold.

"Maybe. It was. And then it wasn't anymore."

"I'd like to think we had sex because of Clark. It's easier on my ego."

He turned to look at her but found her avoiding his gaze. "Well that's something I've never heard of before."

Chloe shrugged on her blouse and started looking around for her panties. "Well I'd hate to think that was because of me."

"I detect a trace of acid there."

"It had passion," she said thoughtfully. "But it wasn't how I pictured making love to a man."

"But we didn't make love." He picked up her hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. It was by far the most tender gesture he had done. And then to Chloe's combined disappointment and breathlessness his tongue darted out to circle the protruding bones.

"I know."

"Drive to my house tomorrow night."

Her eyes snapped in disgust. "Are you crazy? Don't you remember where we are?" She stood up and slipped on her newfound underwear. Chloe picked up her pants.

"Come on, Chloe. What do you care about this town? We're both blowing out of here as soon as we can anyway."

As she buttoned her pants, she quirked her lips at Lex, still nude at her feet. "Whatever happened to finding your home in Smallville?"

"I thought I found it with Clark. I thought wrong."

"I just made—had sex—with a man who thinks a boy is home. Somehow I am… turned on," she considered. "I think I might still have the parasites."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

'I know I'm going to regret this later. But right now I don't care.' "I'll drive by. It's Friday night anyway. I'll just have to make up an excuse to Clark and Pete." 'To think I came here to apologize.'

When she started to leave the room, Lex caught her arm. Chloe turned and grinned when she saw that he had only managed to put on his boxers. "Ms. Sullivan."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex chuckled. "I'll try not to make it about my frustrations next time."

"Good."

Chloe left the room and closed the door behind her, allowing Lex to get dressed in private. She didn't know why. She wasn't the type who dreamt about flowers and candles anyway. She hated people like that. 'Right.' But all of a sudden, tears rose in her eyes and she laid her head back on the door. 'What are you crying about, ninny? There isn't any reason to cry!' She furiously brushed away the tears with her hand and made her way out of the building, praying she wouldn't run into her dad any time soon.

tbc


	2. 2

An Entirely Different Thing'

Part 2

'You are disgusting.'

She stared blankly at her features in the mirror of her bathroom and wondered idly how it was possible to look so unchanged after everything had turned upside down. Chloe had never really thought that she would metamorphose into an entirely different individual after she finally had sex. But since she had always linked the act to a One Great Love, then she expected that she would probably radiant, blooming, glowing with untold softness.

But she looked the same at best. At worst, tired.

'Appearances are always deceiving.' Even for Clark, the guy she had always thought of as being so openly genuine that there was nothing in him he would not share with the world. 'He has the biggest secret of them all. And that secret led to this.' She didn't know if she should curse him or bless him.

Chloe splashed cold water on her face and looked up again. She watched the droplets of water make their haphazard way down her cheekbones and her chin. The phone rang, a discrete series of beeps that Lana had placed over the shrill ring that Chloe had installed. She took the towel and rubbed her face. Her skin was tingling and she relished the abrasion now, like she did when she rubbed her entire body with soap and a loofah earlier.

Her skin was soft and tender and for several seconds she felt that, rather than his demanding hands all over her, taking. She shook her head and waited for it to clear. Right now, it was only her. And then later, when her skin finally blew away the abuse she heaped on it with the rather rough towel, it was all Lex again. His lips, hard and insistent on her cheeks and her neck. His teeth, nipping not so gently on her earlobes. His fingers moving where they shouldn't be. And there was his palm pressing and pushing in places she did not invite him to.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. The drive home yesterday convinced her that there was no way she would go so low as to go to Lex Luthor's house. All day in school, she kept shaking away feelings and memories of touches. It was seven thirty and she was home. She won this battle after all.

The phone was still ringing and she hoped it wasn't him. But then again, she was not important enough for him to call. She picked up the phone.

"Lana," Chloe greeted with forced cheerfulness. "Where are you? Really? Okay." Chloe replaced the phone in the cradle and blinked away the sudden pain that stung her. Just in case she fell asleep before her dad arrived, she took a pad and wrote swiftly. 'Lana called to say she'll be home late. She has a date with Clark.' She almost swore at her own hand that trembled when she commanded it to include a cheerful exclamation point. '…has a date with Clark!'

It was the doorbell now. 'Won't everyone just leave me alone?' Chloe ran down the stairs. Her father was so absentminded that he usually left his own key in the office and would wait outside for Chloe to arrive so he could enter his own house. She had repeatedly told him to leave a copy under the pot. He said that it wasn't safe, to which she replied that everything was safe in Smallville. She hadn't realized until this past year how dangerous it was, especially to young women with notions of romance and ideals.

Chloe opened the door. There wasn't much drama to it. And she saw him standing outside looking displeased. And then she wished back the moment she pulled open the door. This guest required a slow climactic entrance. But she could not very well shut the door on his face, could she?

"I had the impression that you should have been at the castle thirty minutes ago."

"And you decided to drive all the way to remind me?"

Lex Luthor stepped inside uninvited, forcing her to step back and let him in. But then again, what was new? "Explain to me what you're doing here, dressed like that."

Chloe looked down at her sleepwear. She found it odd to be dressed like it so early in the night, when she would usually still be chasing stories and laughing with friends. Things change. "I was going to bed."

"And you were not even telling the person you had an appointment with?"

She only met his gaze. "I don't like who I become when I'm with you," she told him.

Lex nodded at this. It was an answer easily accepted. He had that effect on people. "Can I at least have some coffee?"

Chloe looked at him oddly before going to the kitchen. She set the still hot water from earlier to a boil. She felt him move behind her, where she couldn't see him. It was discomfiting, but she said nothing. She stiffened when she felt his fingertips trace her nape, sending goosebumps all over her arms. "How do you take it?"

"Bare," he breathed in her ear. And then he easily slid down the garterized waist of her pajama bottoms, taking her cotton underwear with it. The garments fell easily to the tiled floor.

Chloe bit her lower lip when he grabbed her waist and pushed into her from behind. She gripped the counter and took him inside her. His rough movements pushed her against the hard sink. The kettle of water in front of her whistled.

"Lex," she gasped. "The water."

He pushed inside her deeper and reached between their bodies, seeking for the specific point. With one flick, she sent her vision of the kitchen spiraling, and she tightly closed her eyes.

"Chloe!"

Her eyes flew open. "My dad!"

"Chloe, honey, why is the front door open? You know that's not safe. Where are you?"

"I'll—I'll be right there," she choked out. "I'll be right there, dad!" she shouted back. Lex pounded inside her. From his erratic movements she could tell he was oblivious to anything else. "I'm—I'm coming… right out!"

Lex wrapped his arms around his waist and jerked on last time. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. Chloe pushed him away and reached to turn off the stove. "Zip your pants," she commanded sharply.

"Are you in the kitchen, honey? Why is Mr. Luthor's car out front?"

"Yes, dad!" Chloe bent down and picked up her pajamas and replaced them.

When Gabe Sullivan walked into the kitchen, he asked his daughter, "Did you forget to close the door, honey? You know it's dangerous. Strangers might just wander in."

"No strangers, dad," she assured her father. She had sunk onto a barstool, her knees too weak to support her.

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex nodded at Gabe where he sat at the other side of the bar. "I dropped by to talk to you about the plant."

"I was at the plant, Mr. Luthor," Gabe told him in confusion. "You asked me to stay. I was waiting for you."

"I didn't realize, Gabe. I apologize."

Chloe met Lex's eyes but couldn't read his expression. She hated this man. She hated him so much. She had to get away. "Dad," she said. "I have to go to my room and take a nap. But I wanted to tell you before I went to bed that I—I need to go to Metropolis tomorrow."

Lex's face registered a pleased surprise at her excuse.

"I have a project. And I have to interview someone from the Planet."

"Chloe," Gabe said. "That's marvelous."

Chloe's lips parted. "Really?" Finally. Distance was the best way she could think of so that she can stay away from Lex. She did not trust herself to follow her own rules when he was within reach.

"Mr. Luthor is planning a trip to Metropolis tomorrow too. That's why he needs to leave some details with me for while he's gone. At least I know that you have someone to look after you there."

"We wouldn't want the young men of Metropolis having a feast day with you," Lex drawled out. His smirk was enough to drive her sanity to the edge. "Why don't you run up and tell your friend Clark that you'll be gone for the weekend, Chloe?"

"Yes, Chloe. Go on while I meet with Mr. Luthor about the plant."

"I can't," she bit out, looking at Lex. "He's on a date." She stood up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Night, dad."

"Goodnight, Chloe," two male voices replied at the same time.

tbc


	3. 3

Part 3  
  
Chloe lay blinking up at the white light on the ceiling of her hotel room. 'Running.' This was what she was best at. But really what else could she do when she could easily guess what Lex wanted with just that smirk of his.  
  
The minute they stopped in front of the hotel that her dad booked for her, Chloe climbed out of the tense atmosphere in the limousine and sped to the front desk. Picking up her key card was quick. Lex Luthor, in all his rich glory, rented a couple of rooms perennially for his employees who traveled in and out of Metropolis all year long. It was easy to take advantage when no one was using any at the moment.  
  
Lex called out to her in the lobby. She spun around and shook her head. Chloe could feel everyone's eyes on them.  
  
"I don't agree with whatever you have planned, Mr Luthor."  
  
His eyebrow had arched at her response. Lex looked around and saw that people were watching them. "I wouldn't have taken you for an exhibitionist, Chloe," he had told her. Chloe's mind ran with other images more appropriate for the words. He stepped closer to afford them some privacy for his next words. "Why don't we discuss this in your room?"  
  
She grimaced at his suggestion and walked briskly to the elevator. Chloe could feel his gaze following her.  
  
And so now she lay in bed glaring at the perfectly innocent ceiling. 'He is the most loathsome man. And we both know he did all those. things. because of Clark. I won't let him take it out on me anymore.' But what had he done exactly? They were both aware of what they were doing in his house. And at her kitchen.. Chloe closed her eyes.  
  
It was the knock on the door that woke her up. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep in her traveling clothes. Chloe stood up and walked over to the door. She peered through the peephole and was puzzled to find the bellboy standing outside.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired when she opened the door.  
  
The bellboy stood holding a bouquet of white roses that she had not seen when she peeked. She was amazed she hadn't seen it though. It was huge. "Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Uhuh." Chloe accepted the flowers and frowned. Nobody knew she was here except for-She sighed and took the card. 'Peace?' is said. She rolled her eyes and took a folded bill from her pocket and handed it to the boy.  
  
She closed the door behind her and started walked back to bed when there was another knock on the door. 'I remembered to tip him, right?' She dropped the bouquet on the bed and backtracked. Puzzled, she opened the door again. This time, it was Lex Luthor who was leaning against the frame. "If you were coming here anyway," she drawled in exasperation, "why bother with the messenger that cost me five bucks?"  
  
"I was watching if you'd shoot the messenger. Saw him walking safely and relatively unscathed back to the elevator so I figure you've cooled down." He stepped into the room without waiting for an invitation.  
  
She couldn't help the amusement that she knew showed clearly on her face now. "What if I was just reserving all my ammunition for you?"  
  
The smirk on his face vanished and he pressed his body against hers. "I'd really like that."  
  
All of a sudden, faced with the evidence of his intentions for the night, Chloe pushed him away. "I don't want this. I thought I made that clear. I thought you understood," she said, pointing to the white roses.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Chloe looked at him from the corner of her eyes, surprised at how easily he capitulated. "I'm not one of your loose women, Lex," she said wryly, "no matter how like them I become when we cross paths."  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel-"  
  
"Cheap?" she offered bitterly.  
  
"Never that. Okay?"  
  
She threw up her hands and sighed. "You really are a spoiled brat, aren't you? Everything should be easy and quick. Well not me, mister!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
'Duh.'  
  
"I'll take you to the museum."  
  
Chloe looked at him as though he'd grown horns, which being who he was and how he had acted for the past few days, wasn't a far shot. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Lex rubbed his temples. "Will you let me take you to the museum?" he tried. Still faced with Chloe's look of disbelief, he searched his head for anything missing. "Will you let me take you to the museum. please?"  
  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was insane. Certifiably. But he was trying. "Fine, Lex. A visit and then we go out separate ways. I'll let you make up for all the asinine things you did."  
  
"Were they really that unpleasant?"  
  
Chloe shut up.  
  
A couple of hours later, just when she was beginning to doubt the masculinity of a man who takes more than five minutes to get ready for a day out, Lex Luthor strode into her room in all his disguised glory. The sight of him made her laugh.  
  
"I'm very glad you find me hilarious, Chloe," he said, drawing out his syllables for effect.  
  
She tried to contain her laughter. She really did. But there Lex stood in a t-shirt, faded jeans and a baseball cap, and he could have shown up made up and costumed like a clown for all the giggles the sight drew from her.  
  
"Did you think I'd parade around Metropolis looking like Lex Luthor? I doubt you want to be on the front page through that."  
  
Chloe's grin vanished when Lex turned around and bent low to pick up one of the flowers she had dropped on the floor. Her mouth went dry at the sight of the denim tight over his buttocks. "I-I guess that's better." Her tongue shot out to moisten her lips. "I've decided that you're taking me to the mall anyway."  
  
"What about the museum?"  
  
Chloe's eyebrow arched at his question. "You think that the Metropolis Art Gallery will let you in looking like that?"  
  
"Artists look like bums," he protested. "And I'm Lex Luthor. My money funded an entire wing."  
  
She placed her arms akimbo at his statement. "I thought you weren't going to be Lex Luthor today? You can't decide to go undercover but when you need special treatment you're going to flash the Luthor card." She picked up her jacket and shrugged it on. "I was giving you a chance to prove you're not an asshole. But you're stubborn so I'll just go on my merry way to the mall."  
  
She went out the room with a grin, careful to calculate the sway of her hips to the perfect pitch that she knew would drive him wild. She knew his response was coming before he even uttered it, "Hold it. I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied, grumbling. "If you think I'm letting my girlfriend traipse in Metropolis malls by herself, you're sadly mistaken."  
  
This time, it was her turn to stare in slack-jawed wonder. "We did it twice, Lex," she corrected him. "That doesn't make me your girlfriend. Or have you forgotten Dr. Bryce? Is it out of sight, our of mind with you?"  
  
"Helen and I were long over before she left Smallville, Chloe."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Well then you're single. I'm certainly not your girlfriend," she told him, walking ahead briskly. 


	4. 4

Part 4  
  
"Chloe, I've lived in Metropolis far longer than you have and I'm pretty sure this is not the way to the museum," Lex commented from the passenger seat of the convertible he where he was strapped in. He had no idea what possessed him to hand over his keys to this maniac. If he drove fast, this girl was the ultimate suicidal. His eyes took in the slants of her face and fell to her breasts, which swelled as she sucked in her breath in excitement. Okay, yeah. That was one of the reasons.  
  
She threw him an amused glance and grinned. Lex's eyes widened and he reached for her cheek. And then slowly but firmly forced her to face the road again. "Relax, old guy! You're not dressed for the museum. I'm taking you where you belong with that outfit. What's with the rolling of the eyes? I can feel you doing it! Don't you trust me?"  
  
Lex closed his eyes, telling himself to breathe because she would not put him in danger or humiliation. If he were not unspeakably in lust with this girl, he would not have gone through this. "Of course I trust you. I'm letting you drive me."  
  
"You're safer with me than with yourself."  
  
He could have chuckled at that because it was so true, in more ways than just in a car. Wasn't it that he had been strangling himself in darkness before that one night when he hurt her? He was going to make up for that all of their lives. "  
  
"Are you being arrogant?"  
  
"Learned from the master."  
  
Lex was unfamiliar with the road she was taking. She made several sharp turns, making him grab at the glove compartment and her laugh at his actions. They joined the traffic in a bigger road that led to a large building and a wide parking space. Lex blinked in disbelief. "You're taking me to the mall?" He sighed. "If I get in there-"  
  
"You are getting in there whether you like it or not, Lex," she replied as she searched for a parking space.  
  
"If I get in there without too much struggle," he amended, earning a satisfied nod from Chloe, "will I be forgiven?"  
  
She found the perfect space! It was not too far from the entrance. Chloe whooped and bit her lower lip in concentration as she moaned in pleasure. "It's perfect fit! Oh! Oh!" She turned off the engine and sighed in satisfaction. When she looked back at Lex, she saw him squirming in his seat with an odd look on his face. "What was that?"  
  
Lex loosened his seatbelt and shook his head.  
  
"Oh yeah. The forgiven thing. We both knew what we were doing, Lex. But if it makes you feel any better, then sure. You're going to be one step closer to forgiveness." Chloe clicked her seatbelt and freed herself.  
  
"My car will be stolen in this open space," Lex muttered as he got out of the car. "But if it does, I'll just get another one," he finished when Chloe suddenly appeared worried.  
  
What deranged mutation did he undergo when he slept with her, he wondered as he fell into step beside her on the way in. She looped her arm on his and Lex didn't mind at all.  
  
It was another matter entirely of course when she pulled him into a small costume shop and pulled his baseball cap off his head. "Chloe!" he protested, knowing that one look at the shape of his head would identify him as Lex Luthor on a day that he was masquerading. She shut him up by tossing a very genuine looking cowboy hat on his head. "Are you done?" he asked wryly. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and thought that it was rather cool. He'd always wanted to be a cowboy before his father defined the class that cowboys belonged to-far lower than the Luthor one it seemed.  
  
When she didn't answer, he turned around and found her digging through a box of plastic shades. "I need one with circular lenses," she muttered, going over each one. "With nice black rims."  
  
"There's a Rayban right down the corridor," he suggested. "Their sunglasses are displayed and not piled. You'll be more comfortable in Raybans."  
  
She looked up at him, a little confused. And then her face cleared. "It's not for me."  
  
"Then for-" He stopped and then narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not giving it to Clark, are you?" She shook her head. "Pete?" She shook her head and smiled, making her face look beatific, the little demoness.  
  
Lex turned around and walked out of the shop. Chloe dug in and found the perfect pair. She asked for another one of the same design and strolled outside. When she saw Lex, he was leaning against a column with his arms crossed in front of him. He scowled when she approached him. "I have something for you."  
  
"No, Chloe."  
  
She pressed the length of her body against his. He stilled his body against any reaction. Chloe reached inside the bag and slid the shades in place. And then she pulled him down for a kiss. His hand immediately rested on the small of her back, pressing her tighter against him. "We can do anything, anything at all, when you're in disguise," she told him, and then pulled away and took his hand, making him walk after her.  
  
Lex grinned, following where she directed. She looked back at him and he saw her wearing the same design. "You have any idea where we're going?"  
  
She pointed to the small amusement park right inside the mall. "Maybe to the ghost train or the ferris wheel. We can make out," she grinned. "I adore the idea of putting rides in here, don't you?"  
  
"I should since this is my investment." Chloe felt the cold air against the skin of her hand when he pulled away his. It was replaced at once by his arm around her shoulders so she settled back against his warmth.  
  
"Well your investment will be put to good use."  
  
"There's no ghost train or haunted house there, Chloe." He led her to the token booth. "Just kiddie train."  
  
When he reached for his wallet, she slapped his hand away. "This is my treat." She placed the bills on the counter. "Two for the train please."  
  
The lady in the booth looked up and smiled at them. "Will one of you be escorting a child?" she inquired politely. "We encourage chaperones in the train."  
  
Chloe was about to say no when Lex spoke up, "Oh I am. I'm twenty two and she's eight."  
  
Chloe giggles and pulls Lex away from the token lady, who in her amusement was fluttering her lashes at Lex. She was in no way tied to Lex, but she wouldn't appreciate a woman flirting when she was present.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked, tipping her chin up.  
  
"Ummm, sir," the token lady called out, apparently still within hearing distance. "This is a family park."  
  
"Don't we know it." Chloe took the tickets from Lex and handed them to a kid eating ice cream. "Knock yourself out," she told the boy. Lex looked at her puzzled. "We can't make out in a kiddie train, Lex, fantasies or not."  
  
And so they ended up walking around the mall, stopping by a hidden stairway to kiss and laugh, clinging to each other like a couple of high school students exploring first loves. Chloe didn't like the thought because love was not in question. It did not sit well with Lex on the point that he was not a student.  
  
When Lex forced her to agree that he was paying for lunch, she made him allow her to choose where.  
  
"The sky's the limit."  
  
Chloe ordered the most expensive meal, and asked for larger Coke and fries to go with her Big Mac. 


	5. 5

Part 5  
  
Little slips were understandable, right? He was, after all, only human. A Luthor, true. But still human. He would have preferred that no one knew for certain. She caught him this morning. It would have been better if she had not. But the sheer delight she tried so hard to hide but failed was enough to make that one moment of vulnerability worth it.  
  
Lex glanced beside him to find Chloe slumped in the passenger seat, the wind blowing her short hair on her face as her head rested on the side of the car. He never caught Helen asleep when he drove. She told him she hated women who slept while they were being driven because it made them appear defenseless and pampered. He wondered why Chloe just looked natural there.  
  
She was tired. So she slept.  
  
'Should I be insulted that I'm being treated like a chauffeur by an employee's daughter?'  
  
He shook his head when the first strains of Stephen Speaks played in his head. He knew he should not have allowed Chloe to choose the music for dinner in the hotel room last night. It had seemed a good idea to capitulate at the time. She had not really wanted to have dinner with him. She had said something about limitations and self-control. When he carted the food over to her room and negotiated that he would allow her to set the mood as she pleased, she nodded and let him in.  
  
And they ended up sleeping on top of the covers, tired from laughing too hard and much to comfortable to fidget.  
  
When she woke up that morning, her brows furrowed and she asked, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"  
  
"Give or take a few minutes, probably an hour," he had answered with a grin. "I find nothing wrong with it."  
  
Her eyebrows raised and she had nodded. "You go on acting weird, Lex. I'm going to suspect you're falling for general gorgeousness."  
  
He had smirked and told her that after he had signed some contracts over at LuthorCorp, he would drive them back to Smallville. And so here they were, so close to Smallville, and she was sleeping, and he was having a deranged playback of a pop song in his head. 'What a waste, Luthor. You were a great man.'  
  
"Chloe," he said, reaching beside him to pat her arm, "wake up."  
  
"Ummhmm."  
  
"Am I supposed to drop you by the Talon?"  
  
He turned to look at her and now she was blinking up at him from beneath her bangs. "You can drop me off a block away. I'll walk."  
  
"I'm waiting with you for your dad," he informed her. "He trusted me to take you to Metropolis; he depends on me enough to make sure you're back with him in one piece."  
  
"And this is Smallville," she told him wryly. "Besides." Lex frowned at her discomfort. "It's the Talon-"  
  
"And I own the Talon. Whether or not Clark is there doesn't make a difference." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't give me that? I was not that affected with our blowout."  
  
"Yeah right," she mumbled. "You-"  
  
"I was drunk and pissed. And it turned out better than we thought, didn't it?"  
  
Chloe merely shrugged and sat up, starting to fix her hair. "Wow. It's only eleven. You sure know how to drive."  
  
"I would have made it here ten o'clock but I didn't want to speed with my precious cargo."  
  
"Are you saying I'm cargo?" The edge of her lips trembled with the effort to keep still. "I apologize for not being as reed-thin as Lana Lang."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Oh ouch. That hurt."  
  
Lex sighed and slowed the car. He pulled over to the side of the street just by the Welcome to Smallville sign. "Well, before we go back in there, I think I should repair the damage those unthinking words caused." By then, she was grinning and he felt her glee even while he pressed his lips on hers.  
  
~~  
  
He was about to get out of the car when her hand stayed him. "I'll call you later," she said.  
  
"Chloe, I'm coming inside."  
  
"Please." And with those eyes he was knew he would lose.  
  
When she entered the Talon, the customers all looked up. Chloe immediately felt the curiosity buzzing through the air. She looked around for an empty table where she could wait for her father. She was just about to head to it when she saw Clark approaching.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted. Lex may have a problem with him, but he was still her best friend and she promised herself she would not let anything get in the way of her friendships. 'Of course that was a promise I made with Lana too and look what happened there.'  
  
"What is this?" he demanded. Her brows shot up when Clark help up a copy of this morning's Inquisitor. Chloe stepped forward and frowned. She stepped closer. It was a picture of her and Lex, still recognizable despite his hat and shades, laughing in the mall. "I thought you were smart, Chloe." Chloe grabbed the paper and looked at the other pictures. There was one of the two of them outside the token booth.  
  
"All this proves is that Lex and I became friends and we hung out at the mall, Clark."  
  
Clark ripped the paper from her hands and rifled through the pages until he reached the front page again. And then he gave it back to her.  
  
She was pressed back on the wall of a hidden staircase at the side of the mall. Lex leaned down on her, kissing her. Her arms were wrapped low around his waist. She remembered that time and she felt like they were the only two people in the world. She shivered at the thought that someone was watching the entire time, taking pictures of moments he should not have been privy to.  
  
"Are you crazy, Chloe? Don't you realize that he's using you to get to me?"  
  
She raised her eyes to meet Clark's furious ones. "God, Clark, thanks for believing in my feminine wiles!"  
  
Chloe could not continue the conversation anymore. She turned her back on him and rushed out of the coffeeshop. She would call her father and tell him that Lex dropped her off at the house. When she burst through the doors, she found her father climbing out of the car with that same newspaper in his hand.  
  
Chloe stopped still, trying to read her dad's face. Was he angry about what he had seen? She wiped away the tears in her eyes. If he was mad, she had to be on the defensive. Tears were of no use.  
  
And then her dad opened his arms. Chloe ran into his embrace and allowed him to lead her home.  
  
~~  
  
They pulled over the Sullivan's driveway and found the familiar car already parked there. Chloe looked at her dad for permission. Gabe nodded and the moment he did, she was flying out of the car and rushing up to meet Lex.  
  
When she saw the paper sitting beside him, she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe," were his first words. He motioned to the issue. "This was an affront to your privacy."  
  
"Yeah it was," she agreed. "But it wasn't your fault."  
  
They stood there, a couple of feet separating them, neither reaching out for a touch, both uncertain.  
  
Gabe walked up to them after parking the car. "Lex, there's something we should probably talk about."  
  
"You're right, Gabe. Listen, you and Chloe go ahead inside and I'll follow. I'll just have to get something from the car first."  
  
Lex sighed when the door closed behind Chloe and her father. He fished his phone out of his coat. "Patch me through to the Inquisitor." He glanced behind him at the house, making sure that he could not be overheard. "I'd like to congratulate you. They did make an impact. They were good pictures." He paused, listening carefully to the other end of the line. "All right. You can expect the money wired by tonight. I'd expect the delivery tomorrow morning." 


	6. 6

Part 6  
  
"She can't be serious about this." Clark climbed down the steps leading to Smallville High.  
  
Pete followed his best friend's stare and found the revolting sight of Chloe laughing as she stepped out of Lex Luthor's car. Lex went to Chloe's side of the car and shook his head in apparent disappointment that she did not wait for him to open the door for her. The sight of Chloe rolling her eyes at the billionaire made Pete grin. He looked at Clark. "Man, just leave it alone."  
  
"Pete, I won't be a good friend if I let this go on," the farmboy informed him earnestly.  
  
"You've already warned her, Clark. It's best that you let Chloe do what she wants now."  
  
"I have to at least try again."  
  
Pete clucked his tongue as he watched Clark stride towards danger. Clark, for his part, stalked towards his two other best friends with the confidence of knowing that he was right. He nodded curtly at Lex before completely ignoring him and looking at Chloe.  
  
"Hey Clark!" Chloe greeted, determined to put the argument behind her. She grabbed Lex's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Chloe, don't make a spectacle of yourself, okay? Just tell Lex to leave and get into the school."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up to the school. Pete was standing at the doorway waving at her so she waved back. And then she found the students milling around Pete were unusually more than usual. To her surprise, the population of Smallville High were staring at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"They've all seen the paper, Chloe. Now you arrive in Lex's car. What are they supposed to think?"  
  
Feeling Chloe's back stiffen, Lex pulled his hand out of her grip. He saw her face fall. Immediately, he placed his hand on the small of her back. "They're supposed to think that we're friends now, Clark. Which we are."  
  
Even if he heard, Clark did not react to Lex's statement. "Chloe, my father always said that when you dig yourself a deep hole, you'd end up buried in it." The adage made Chloe frown and cock her head at Clark. "So don't bury yourself, Chlo."  
  
"Errmm. I don't intend to, Clark."  
  
"If we're dating," Lex intruded again, making Chloe elbow him on the ribs, "and we're not, I fail to see how that would mean that Chloe's digging a hole."  
  
Clark waited for Chloe to answer, to say that she would not hang around Lex anymore. Instead, she shook her head. Clark turned around sadly and headed back to Pete. Behind him, he heard Chloe and Lex saying goodbye and the sound of their voices being so soft made his skin crawl.  
  
"So what do you say we give Jonathan and Clark a hole to look down into," Clark heard Lex say.  
  
"Oh really. Is it a nice hole?"  
  
"Depends on tonight. So dinner at my house at seven?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Pick you up at six forty five."  
  
"Oh please. I have a car and I'm going to use it. Thanks for dad's bonus."  
  
"Don't start on me, Chloe. Your father deserved the compensation and it had nothing to do with you. Not a lot, at least."  
  
Clark turned around wide-eyed. He saw the students staring in shock behind him so he had the urge to look. There they were, standing right in front of Lex's car in front of everyone. Lex leaned close and dropped a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Frustrated, Clark proceeded back into the school to find Principal Reynolds.  
  
~~  
  
When Chloe arrived at the manor, she was led to the long dining table to wait for Lex. She could not wait to talk to him. School was hell and it wasn't just Clark that made it so. Half the population looked at her as if she sprouted another head or something. The other half regarded her with mixed jealousy and disbelief. While she was throwing some books into her locker earlier, she had heard one of the cheerleaders ask her pompom friend what Lex saw in the geeky editor.  
  
"Hey Chloe," the mini skirt wearing letterman jacket wearing pom pom totting bimbo, description affected by her extreme dislike now, greeted her as the group passed by her in the corridor.  
  
Chloe had turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Janice," she said bitingly. "I see you've stuffed your bra again. Does it hurt that your boobs are squished in like that? Coz I wouldn't know. Mine are real."  
  
"Umph!"  
  
Chloe smirked art the memory. She couldn't wait to tell Lex. And they would both have a laugh at the expense of the bitch. He didn't know Janice so his delight would not compare to hers. Still, it would be a topic of conversation. She had to come equipped with one. Otherwise, they would have a lull in which she would most likely be possessed with the urge to kiss him again.  
  
Chloe sighed and looked at her watch. Lex was fifteen minutes late in his own house. How rude was that. She pushed her chair back, and the heavy furniture made a screaming screeching sound against the floor. She prepared for a barrage of servants and shrugged when none came.  
  
She wandered out of the dining room and looked up towards the staircase leading to the second floor. She had been told that Lex would be finishing something in his study and would attend to her as soon as possible. He was likely still there. Chloe considered fetching him and rebuking him for having the nerve to be tardy. She was thrilled at the thought. She had not been back there since their first fateful meeting. That meeting ended up with both of them in their naked glory, consuming each other on the carpet.  
  
That thought drove her forward, almost running up the steps in eagerness. 'So I'm attracted to the guy. I'm a teenage girl. I'm allowed to enjoy a sexy piece of male meat who oddly enough sees me as an attractive woman,' she reasoned to herself.  
  
She proceeded towards the study with that in mind. Chloe was going to kiss Lex. Stuff the crazy thoughts about him seeing her only because he was mad at Clark. He certainly did not seem to be thinking of Clark Kent in Metropolis. So what if it started with his anger at her best friend? What counted was what they could make out of this. They were different. That was all.  
  
Her hot and sexy thoughts about how she would punish Lex for putting business before her evaporated when Lionel Luthor slammed out of the study, gave her a withering glare and bumped into her on his way out. 'Now that's better than a cold shower.'  
  
Her snark immediately vanished when she heard the soft crash of a glass against a wall. Chloe pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. She slowly made her way over to him where he stood staring into the fireplace. She saw pieces of a broken glass on the other side of the room where he had thrown it.  
  
She stopped beside him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He cringed at first and glanced down at her. She felt his muscles relax under her palm. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. He just stared blankly at the roaring flames. Chloe walked behind him and laid her cheek against his spine. And then she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
They remained that way for a long moment, the fire warming his face and Chloe protecting him from behind. Finally, she felt Lex breathe deeply and begin to turn around in her arms. She looked up at him to ask him how he felt. Before she could even utter a word, his mouth swooped down to claim hers.  
  
Chloe responded by parting her lips and accepting his delving tongue into her mouth. She tangled her tongue around his, rubbing carefully to show him that she was going to be there with him wherever he chose to take it. Her hands rose to rest on his nape, pulling him closer to her.  
  
He quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed her blouse away from her body. Chloe helped him out of his pants. She found herself lying on the carpeted floor again. Chloe bit back a cry of pleasure and pain when his teeth closed over her nipple. She grabbed his head firmly, prepared to pull him away before he started soothing it with his tongue.  
  
Chloe parted her legs to cradle his hips between her things. She waited for his entrance and was surprised when he knelt above her. She smiled at the wonder in his face and she looked at where he was gazing. His hands moved over her pale skin, cupping her breasts and spanning her waist. "Lex," she said softly.  
  
"Shhh." His large hand splayed over her flat belly. Then he bent down and kissed her right below her navel. "You're beautiful," he told her.  
  
Chloe opened her arms. "I know. But I'm getting cold. Come inside me, Lex. Whatever's bothering you, you can forget while you're inside me."  
  
Lex shuddered for a moment before laying his entire body on top of hers, resting his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. When he sank into her body, he groaned. Their naked bodies gleamed with the glow of the flames dancing in the fireplace, in a tempo beaten only by the even movements of the lovers. When Chloe screamed, Lex grunted against her neck. They remained entwined, their limbs sprawled on the floor long after. Finally, he lifted his body from hers and rolled onto his back. Chloe moved to bury herself beside him.  
  
Lex heard the stifled noises coming from her. He leaned on his elbow to look down at her with concern. He had been so disturbed and he sought comfort in her. He was worried that he hurt her without meaning to. "Chloe, what's wrong?"  
  
She peeked over at him and he sighed in relief when he saw that she was chuckling. "Hey Lex. You're late for dinner."  
  
"Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied," he answered swiftly.  
  
"I can't believe we did it again right here. We never make love on a decent bed."  
  
He grinned at her choice of words. He remembered clearly when she called it having sex. It made such a difference in him how she referred to it now.  
  
"And don't tell me it's because of Lionel now. Because that's even sicker than when it was because of Clark."  
  
Lex lay down beside her and picked up her hand, bringing her palm to his lips to kiss. "Never. This had nothing to do with my father. This was me seeking comfort in a young woman I adore. No matter what hell I go through, Chloe, I know that I have a home with you."  
  
"That's good," she murmured sleepily.  
  
He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her body against his. She was correct though. Next time he had to be more careful. She deserved more than this. "Chloe, that first time I don't deny it. I. I was angry. I'm sorry. What we have. it did start out like-"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Lex turned his head to see Chloe's eyes fluttering close. He placed a kiss on both of her eyelids to seal them shut. "It's different now," he promised.  
  
"I love you," she breathed softly.  
  
Lex let out a chuckle of disbelief. "Oh yeah?" he demanded from the sleeping girl. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and very carefully, very softly so she wouldn't wake up. "Back at you."  
  
On the other side of town, Clark squinted at the computer screen waiting for his information to download. "Pete!" he called out. "Pete, I found something."  
  
His best friend sauntered over to his desk and peered at the screen. When he saw the first few words, Pete shook his head. "No, man. You promised you'd leave it alone!"  
  
"I can't, Pete. This involves Chloe."  
  
"She's gonna be pissed, man."  
  
"Maybe at first," Clark admitted. "But she'd be thankful once she thinks about it. Lex is using her. We have proof now. Twenty five grand, Pete. To the Inquisitor. Lex Luthor planned the entire thing!"  
  
"Shit's gonna hit the fan," Pete told Clark.  
  
"Don't I know it. But this is for Chloe. Remember, Pete. We're doing this to keep her from getting hurt." 


	7. 7

Part 7  
  
Chloe's head shot up from the soft genuine feather pillow that it had been buried in. She was in such a deep sleep that had it not been for the insistent rays of the sun on her face, she would not have woken up. 'Oh no!' Chloe pulled herself up by her elbows and glanced to her left, where her alarm clock usually was. Blinking at the antique bedside table, she sucked in her breath when she realized where she was.  
  
'Why couldn't Lex afford a small clock with all the money he has?' She sat up and shivered at the feel of the cold morning air on her bare breasts. Even through her panic, she managed a grin at the memory of the night before.  
  
She had thought that making love over and over in all the unexpected places made them passionate. Chloe had relegated thoughts of making love in bed as traditional and regular. 'Whoever fed me that load of crap obviously never knew how many positions the human body can stretch and bend to.'  
  
"Hey screamer." Chloe felt the brush of familiar warm lips over her naked shoulder. Eagerly and with a big smile, she turned around and placed her hand over his cheek, drawing his lips to hers and kissing him. "I'll add morning breath to that if you didn't turn me on."  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"A little after seven. I didn't want to wake you," he breathed against her mouth. Lex found himself sprawled on his back. "What's wrong, Chloe?"  
  
"Can't talk!" he heard her yell as she rushed all over the room, looking for her clothes. "I'm late." She rushed to and fro, and Lex frowned as he watched her futile hunt.  
  
"Hon, they're all over the study. I ran naked to here with an equally naked you," he reminded her.  
  
Chloe blinked up at him from her hands and knees position on the carpet. "That's so sweet!"  
  
"I would have thought that image I painted was kinky," he protested.  
  
"That too. But Lex," she told him, grinning, "you called me hon." With that, she stood up and launched herself at him. "I love being honey!"  
  
Because of her added weight, Lex fell back on the bed again, already thinking that he just will never be able to get out of the bedroom that day. He already planned for the call he would be making in an hour or two to inform the plant that he would be taking the day off. He remembered the brown envelope on his desk and pulled away briefly to ask her, "Come away with me. Just for a little while. No stalker reporters following us this time."  
  
"Lex!" she exclaimed, already making her way back towards the bathroom. "I have classes. And I didn't even tell my dad I'm spending the night. Seriously. I'm gonna get killed tonight."  
  
He sat up on the bed and smirked. "All the more reason for us to escape."  
  
"You're crazy," she told him. "Now I'm really going before your insanity virus touches me!" Chloe pulled the door of the bathroom closed behind her.  
  
"I got it from you!" Lex called back.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Chloe heard Lex's muffled protest. She threw open the door and flashed him, then shut the door again. The quick glimpse of what he would not get to touch that morning anymore left Lex breathless and unable to do anything other than promise himself a cold shower.  
  
~~~  
  
She missed Lex so much. Chloe was tempted since first period to just pack up her stuff and run back to the manor. But then since she left so early, Lex would probably have gone to the office. It would be no trouble to just pop in there and pretend that she was visiting her father. Of course, if she does see her father, she would have to come up with a magnificent excuse to explain why she never bothered to call home last night. Chloe wasn't quite prepared to do that.  
  
So now she was stuck in the Torch office reformatting the lay out that had been perfected since nine am. She knew that she had to go home and just tell her father some lame excuse. Chloe wanted to see Lex though. Add to that was the fact that Pete hadn't been meeting her eyes since passing her by the stairs and Clark Kent boring holes into the back of her skull since Science, and Chloe can only seek refuge in the only part of Smallville that was hers and not Lana's.  
  
A brief knock made her turn around, half wishing that it was Lex come to take her out to dinner. They never did get any last night after all.  
  
'Would you look at that!' she thought when she saw Clark Kent at the door, clutching a few pieces of paper in his big hands. "I didn't think you were talking to me," she said by way of a greeting.  
  
Clark shuffled his feet on the floor, and his eyes fell to watch the movement. "I would never avoid you, Chlo. You're my very best friend. You know that."  
  
"Do I?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. 'I am so becoming Lex Luthor. Ugh.' "See Clark, when you told me basically that I was stupid and unattractive, I kind of thought the best friend thing was no longer in effect. Best friends simply don't insult each other like that."  
  
Clark nodded in understanding and walked into the office, pulling up a chair and straddling it in front of her. "I don't blame you for feeling betrayed," he began, and Chloe huffed. He held up his hand. "Listen. Lex is a very powerful and yeah, I can see that for you, attractive guy. When he talks, he can influence anyone."  
  
"You don't have a crush on him, do you?"  
  
"No! Chloe!" Clark exclaimed. "All I'm saying is that you're confused."  
  
"Well that's a whole lot better," she drawled out.  
  
Clark shook his head, knowing that she would never let him talk. He handed her the papers. As Chloe began reading them, he explained, "I looked into it. Got that talent from you. I'm just glad I can help you out with what you taught me. Look at the second page. It's the email Mr. Boyd of the Inquisitor sent me. He admits that Lex wired him money for the pictures."  
  
"I can't believe it," she whispered.  
  
"Lex is really angry at me, Chloe. And I'm sorry he used you to get to me. He knows that I care about you a lot. And it's not fair."  
  
She looked up at Clark. "No. I can't believe you snooped around after protesting so much that what I do invades your and other people's privacy!"  
  
"Did he completely blind you?" Clark demanded. He ripped the papers from her hand, and Chloe gasped at the paper cuts. "Sorry," Clark mumbled. "It's just frustrating that you're not even willing to hear me out when I finally have proof. Lex paid the Inquisitor for those pictures, Chloe!"  
  
"Well thanks for ruining the surprise, Clark."  
  
Both teens turned to the door to find Lex Luthor standing there. The billionaire walked arrogantly into the office and stood beside Chloe, who said dryly, "You were going to surprise me with the fact that you paid someone to stalk us just so you can piss Clark off?"  
  
"No," he answered. Chloe wondered if the sincerity in his eyes was put on. "I bought the pictures off the paper so that you can have this." Lex handed Chloe a photo album. She turned the pages and found the same pictures, plus a few more that didn't get published, arranged inside along with the negatives. "I thought you'd like to remember our first date by leafing through less sleazy material."  
  
"Oh Lex!" she gasped when she saw that the receipt of their lunch at McDonald's was tucked inside. "This is so thoughtful."  
  
"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?" he directed at Chloe, but his eyes were on Clark.  
  
"I never was, Lex. But I value your honesty so much. Thank you for the gift." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body close to his.  
  
Lex tightened his embrace on Chloe and challenged Clark silently with his eyes. Clark scowled at him and left the office. "You're welcome."  
  
~~  
  
The next day in class, Chloe sat beside Clark. He had been her friend for such a long time and she couldn't just have that friendship ruined by paranoia. The teacher wrote some notes on the board. Taking the opportunity to speak with Clark, Chloe turned to him. "Clark, we should really clear the air."  
  
"What's to clear up?" he mumbled. "You chose Lex over me."  
  
"That's not fair," she whispered in protest. "I did not choose anyone. I can't just take your side just because I've known you longer."  
  
"Why not, huh? I'm only looking out for you."  
  
"Let me look out for myself. Lex isn't a meteor freak. You're supposed to save me from those, not sexy guys who actually like me, and whom I actually like."  
  
Clark sighed. Well, Lex may be an asshole who kept asking too many questions and was seeking too close to home, but he was a decent guy. If Lex bothered to even ask his secretary to patch up an album of snapshots of him and Chloe in Metropolis, then maybe he actually did care a bit about Chloe. Clark refused to believe that Lex took the time in his busy schedule to slip those pictures into the photo packets himself. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but he was cut off by the teacher.  
  
"Ms Sullivan."  
  
Chloe glanced up apprehensively, afraid that she had been caught chatting during class hours. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Dear, you should step out and speak with Mr Luthor. It seems important."  
  
Chloe immediately blanched and stood up. She hurried out of the door, sending the rest of the class into a titter. Clark saw how everyone whispered behind their hands about Chloe and Lex. As a friend, he was appalled that Lex would disrupt Chloe's class like that and subject her to even more gossip. He raised his hand and asked his teacher for a restroom pass.  
  
Out in the hall, Clark looked around for Chloe and Lex. He used his x-ray vision to see two figures around the corner. He walked briskly towards them and saw Chloe wrapped in Lex's arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He cleared his throat, and Lex stared at him. "Have some decency to wait til the end of the school day, okay? And try not to do it in the corridors if you have any respect for your reputation, Chloe."  
  
Lex stiffened and moved to tell him off. Chloe pushed away from him slowly and faced Clark. The young man stepped back at the anguish in Chloe's tear- streaked face. "Clark, Lex came by to tell me that my dad was involved in an accident at the plant," she cried. "And he might not wake up!" Chloe sobbed and Lex wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ssshhh. Come on," Lex told her soothingly. "We'll visit your dad and then you can go home and get some rest. The principal already excused you for the next couple of days."  
  
Lex led her away from Clark, glaring at the boy for his harsh words. Clark watched as Chloe completely leaned onto Lex for support. The two figures, that looked like one for all the space they had between them, slowly vanished from his sight. When they stepped out of the building and drove off, Clark felt incredibly sad. 


	8. 8

Part 8  
  
Chloe stepped into the manor, feeling incredibly apprehensive. Although she had been here so many times she lost count, this was the first time that she was coming here with the intention of staying. Lex stopped beside her clutching two of her bags. "Go on, Chloe. You have the best room in the house."  
  
After visiting her father in the hospital and learning that Gabe would be fine after a few weeks of rest there, Lex had decided that Chloe would have to stay with him for the time being. Gabe had certain arguments about the living arrangements even though he was thankful that Chloe would not be alone while he was away. Lex, of course, presented Gabe a foolproof plan, even importing a chaperone by way of Gabe's assistant at the plant, the old secretary Mrs Jennings.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking about getting me to stay in your room, Lex. As comfortable as your bed is."  
  
He smirked and tugged her arm towards the stairs. Immediately, a servant came to help his with the luggage. "I wouldn't do that to your dad," he answered dryly. "You're getting the room next to mine."  
  
Chloe fell into step beside him. And so she was led into the most amazing room she had ever seen. She wondered at the feminine touches here and there. Her heart warmed at the thought that Lex had taken the time to redecorate what must have been a fairly masculine space just to make her feel at home for the few weeks she would be staying there.  
  
She went towards the closet and threw the doors open, eager to start unpacking her few clothes. "Wait," she said. "Why are there women's clothes here?" she asked.  
  
Lex frowned and walked over to her. He peeked into the closet and Chloe heard the rumbled growl in his chest. "I told them to clean this place up. What are those doing here?"  
  
"Oh it's fine. Leave them. Don't get mad. It's my first day as your houseguest."  
  
"All right." He took her hand and led her out of the room. "We'll take lunch first while they're taking these out and unpacking your belongings."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do for the day?" They rounded the corridor that led to the smaller dining room. Chloe surveyed the room in surprise. "Not what I expected from the Luthor residence. Really, Lex, this is disappointing and relieving at the same time."  
  
The corner of his lips quirked. He held onto her elbow as they walked in. Chloe rolled her eyes when Lex pulled the chair out for her. "You were expecting a hundred seater long table? That's only for special occasions."  
  
"You actually have a hundred seater table?" Chloe gasped, turning around to face Lex.  
  
"No. But you have a very fairy tale version of me."  
  
"Fairy tales are the last thing I would connect you to, unless you're the villain."  
  
"I'm hurt." Lex walked over to his own chair and sat down. "I hope you'll be all right here. I will need to drop by the plant to oversee a few things that your father usually takes care of."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I certainly didn't expect you to keep me company the entire time I'm staying over. As a matter-of-fact, I am heading to school right after lunch."  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Neither would I. But I have to move around. Can't laze around here all day."  
  
Lex didn't want her to leave the house, especially since the situation with Clark still hadn't been resolved. Sooner or later, the two would bump into each other, and he didn't trust Clark's social skills enough that Clark would not say anything that would end up being rude and hurting her. He understood that a woman like Chloe would rebel if given limitations though. Lex nodded and told her, "I'll pick you up then."  
  
"Nope. I'm just going to be quick. So by the time you get home, I'll be here," she assured him.  
  
Her quick trip to the Torch office ended up as three hours of intense conversation with Clark, who had spotted her sneaking in while he was on a bathroom pass. Her best friend's almost irritating stubbornness combined with the stares of the other students made her want to scream. Chloe hurried home to Lex whom she was certain would listen to her without cutting her off at every turn the way Clark did.  
  
She climbed up the stairs wearily. Since she took so long, Lex would probably be waiting in his study or in his room. Chloe decided to change her clothes quickly before facing him. She opened the door of her room and stared in shock at the sight in front of her.  
  
Lex clutched a bouquet of flowers in his hand. His free arm was wrapped around the waist of a statuesque brunette clad only in lace panties and bra. On the foot of the bed, two large suitcases sat. Chloe cleared her throat, causing Lex to push away. The brunette turned around and revealed herself to Chloe to be a flushed Dr. Helen Bryce.  
  
Lex opened his mouth to explain. Chloe held up her hand to silence him before he could talk. Chloe mumbled a terse apology for disturbing the couple and then turned around and closed the door behind her.  
  
Once she was on the other side of the thick wood, she bit her lower lip to stifle her sob. Chloe ran towards Lex's room and slammed inside.  
  
She had been sitting on the bed for a couple of minutes when she heard the rapid knocking on the door.  
  
"Chloe. Chloe, open the door."  
  
She stubbornly stuck her chin out and ignored Lex.  
  
"Chloe, that's my room!"  
  
Pissed, she grabbed the blanket and a pillow and stalked to the door. She threw it open and glared at Lex, whose shirt was crumpled from the doctor's grasping hands. Chloe pushed the items into his hands. "I am not sleeping in that room when she has her slutty dirt all over it!"  
  
"I can't make her leave," Lex argued. "I'll move her somewhere else. But she only just arrived. Unexpectedly, but it's still not courteous to throw her out. She used to live here."  
  
"She used to! I do," Chloe answered. "And how can she just stroll in here? I won't even point out that I found you two making out."  
  
"She was kissing me!" Lex cried out in defense. He caught himself at that, knowing that it was not the best way to reason out at that moment.  
  
"You told me you were broken up." When he looked at her blankly, Chloe threw up her hands. "In Metropolis!"  
  
"I said I haven't had a girlfriend since she left." He licked his lips. He had to think of a way to convince her that he did not plan this. 'She was waiting in the bedroom when I arrived. I was brining you flowers. How was I to know that Helen was waiting in the room that had been hers, ready to jump him? Sure, we never really broke up.' That was not the right way to go. "Chloe, I-"  
  
She hit him on the chest. "If you tell me you love me while she's under the same roof as I am, I will kill you!" With that, she slammed the door on his face.  
  
Lex stared at his closed bedroom door, holding the blanket and the pillow in his hands. He looked around, trying to remember which of the guestrooms were free. Suddenly, the door opened again. He looked at Chloe hopefully. She refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"On the other hand, I don't want you thinking you can sleep with her just because I've thrown you out." She stepped aside. "Get inside. You're sleeping on the floor."  
  
Lex found himself in the middle of the night tossing and turning on the hardwood floor of his own mansion, with his two most recent girlfriends comfortable in his best beds. He sighed. Since Chloe was probably asleep already, she would not notice if he slipped into bed. There was time enough in the morning to talk to the two of them and settle everything.  
  
He knelt up and peeked at her sleeping form. Lex placed his pillow beside hers and left his blanket on the floor. He tucked himself under her blanket and closed his eyes in undisguised pleasure when she rolled down onto him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 


	9. 9

Part 9  
  
When Chloe woke up the next morning, it was to find her boyfriend staring down at her. Her lips curved into an inviting smile before she remembered what prompted them to share his bed. Actually, she remembered where he was supposed to be. That was down on the hard floor. She pushed away from him and sat up.  
  
"You're not supposed to be this close to me."  
  
"I don't need to remind you that this is my bedroom."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Well if you're not so generous that you have an open house for your former girlfriends, you wouldn't be in this predicament."  
  
Lex frowned when Chloe rolled out of the bed, still in her outdoor clothes from yesterday, and started hunting for her bag. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Chloe, you don't need to leave."  
  
"I'm certainly not staying here while Helen Bryce is in my room." She tried to remember where she placed her bag last. Yesterday, she arrived with it and gone to the room to discover the tongue duel between her boyfriend and his ex. And then she ran into Lex's bedroom and plopped down on the bed. 'Probably dropped it in shock. Lex and Helen kissing does that to a person.'  
  
Ignoring the pleading look on Lex's face, Chloe left the room to knock on hers, previously Dr. Bryce's. She huffed when the door did not swing open. "Dr. Bryce!" she called. "Open this door. I'm not booting you out. I need my keys."  
  
Chloe was about to rap on the door once more when Helen pulled it open. Chloe was almost guilty to find Helen still looking sleepy and rumpled. "Hey, Ms Sullivan, come on in."  
  
The blonde slipped into the small opening to find Helen in a short black nightie. She arched an eyebrow in an effort to appear uncaring when really, she was hiding the fact that the doctor's appearance made her just a tad insecure. She had seen Victoria Hardwick last year, and even a modern girl like her would agree that she was very pretty. Although not as alluring, Helen Bryce seemed to have features of Victoria and even Lex's last, if not unfortunate, wife. How was a high school girl supposed to compare to these women? "I'm just gonna be a sec."  
  
"Chloe," Helen sighed.  
  
Chloe glanced at the doctor and found her sitting on her bed, staring at her. "I'm leaving, Dr. Bryce. You can talk to Lex about your misunderstanding as soon as you want."  
  
"I don't think you understand the situation." Try as she would, Chloe couldn't find a trace of patronizing in the older woman's voice. "I came here thinking that Lex was still my boyfriend. I apologize for what you saw last night."  
  
"It was pretty much Lex's fault for not breaking up with you."  
  
"Lex and I haven't spoken with each other for a few months, Chloe. Don't you think it was my responsibility to check with him first whether or not I had a relationship to come back to rather than to arrive here, strip, and jump him?"  
  
Chloe turned her head away. If it was that easy for Lex to forget Dr. Bryce, just because they hadn't communicated in awhile, how was she to expect Lex to be loyal to her? And then she was overcome with horror. If she left this house and stopped talking to Lex, how long would it be until Lex thinks it's okay to get back together with the doctor?  
  
"I like Lex." Chloe's eyes jumped back to Dr. Bryce. "The problem is I don't think he likes me anymore."  
  
"Well like you said, Lex is fickle. One minute you're the girlfriend and the next you're not."  
  
Helen shook her head. She stood up and opened her bag to take out a couple of clothes that she could change into. "I don't think that's true this time. You cannot imagine how my heart broke when I saw his expression after you slammed out of here last night."  
  
That almost made her smile. Really. How flattering was that. Instead, she pretended to still be pissed. "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience to your plans, Dr Bryce."  
  
"Hey Chloe, you stole my boyfriend so don't be snippy." The doctor was grinning now, and Chloe couldn't really hate her. The brunette had admitted her defeat. "Maybe you should call me Helen. After all, it's better to curse at each other on a first name basis."  
  
Chloe picked up her key ring and nodded. "Okay Helen. I'll think about what you said." She headed to the door to find Lex.  
  
"You think I can stay here one more night?" Helen asked. "I'm gonna need a while to pack all the stuff I left."  
  
Chloe turned around and arched her eyebrow at the doctor. "You're determined to push it, aren't you?" When Helen just smiled, Chloe shook her head. "It's really up to Lex."  
  
"You don't believe that, Chloe."  
  
"You're right." Chloe looked around and mentally calculated the amount of time it would take for what was left of Helen's clothes to be packed. Probably another day. And then she has all those things left over from a few months ago. That was if Helen did the packing all by herself. "Well since I would personally opt that you're gone by lunchtime, I'm coming back to help you pack. We'll be done in no time at all."  
  
Helen groaned and imagined how much work there would have to be done from now til twelve pm. She waved Chloe away.  
  
In the study, Lex was dressed in his usual office clothes. He was going to head out to the office as soon as he talked Chloe out of leaving. Although he had no doubt she was capable of staying in the Sullivan house for the remainder of her father's confinement, he didn't want them to part ways like this. If they did, Lex was afraid he would never settle things between the two of the. 'Great, Lex. Allow a girl to put you ill at ease.'  
  
The door swung open, and Lex immediately stood up, toppling over his chair in his haste. He bent down to right the chair.  
  
"Looking nice, Lex. You're still working out."  
  
He straightened slowly, trying to digest her words, which made it seem like she was not as pissed as when she left their bedroom earlier. 'Our bedroom. Nice. I'm being left and I still have issues.'  
  
"I decided that I am not leaving this house. Especially not with Helen Bryce in the room next to yours."  
  
It was debilitating to have all your breath flow out in one swift rush. That was one new thing he learned from this relationship. Lex took a calming breath to replace the air he lost. "Is there any reason for that?"  
  
"I don't want you cuddling with her while I lock myself up in my house."  
  
Lex nodded and walked over to her. Just a few feet away, he stopped. For her part, Chloe was prepared to lean against him and have him assure her that he would never do that. "That's a good decision. You never know with me."  
  
"We seem to have trust issues," she finally said.  
  
"We do. And with good reason." Chloe looked at her boyfriend in confusion. He continued, "I can't be trusted."  
  
"You think I want to hear you admit that, Lex?"  
  
"Chloe, you deserve someone better that I am."  
  
"What?" she said in disbelief. "You made me a photo album worth twenty five grand just because you want our first date to be special!"  
  
"Chloe, that was a really good save, but a save nonetheless."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Clark was right." She gasped. "I did agree to pay the newspaper twenty five thousand dollars to follow us around and take pictures because I wanted to show Clark how powerful I am, how I can manipulate anyone to-God, that makes me sound so evil."  
  
Chloe nodded sagely. She added, "And petty."  
  
Lex flinched. Her adjective was far more horrible than his. "But during that time with you in Metropolis, all that just didn't matter. I was having fun. I was falling in love. That was certainly not the image of me I wanted printed on the front page. But that's what happened."  
  
Chloe's heart fell when she learned about the pictures. Clark was right. "You were using me."  
  
"I planned to. Every time we're not together, I keep planning to use you. But whenever you're within reach, all the plans just go down the drain and I'm left having to deal with you by instinct." Lex watched her face. He was a nervous wreck now. She wanted to stay to keep him from going to Helen. But that was before she found out that whatever they had started because he wanted to anger Clark. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I just. I love you, Chloe. And so what if this all began with Clark? So we started out differently than other couples. We're not normal. We never were."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Are you done, Lex?"  
  
His heart clenched at the question. Lex almost smelled breakup in the air. He searched his mind for more reasons to give Chloe, so that he could defend himself. Lex realized that there were just no more logical statements he could throw at her so that she would forgive him. He would have to rely on something abstract now, and that just completely was against his very character. He depended on concrete things. How was he to put faith on something he couldn't see?  
  
But there were evidences he was trying not to look at, in case they were misleading. There were clues about her decision in her eyes and if he stepped closer, the touch of her hand.  
  
"I suggest that you go to Clark's right now and apologize. He had basis for his stupidity after all. And then punch him in the gut," she grinned, "because right or not, he was acting like an ass."  
  
"Where would you be?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Cleaning up house."  
  
'Could she say that in a manner less ambiguous then?' "Should I drive back here when I'm done with Clark?"  
  
"Come back around twelve and we'll have lunch. I'll have the mansion cleaned up by then."  
  
Lex released a shuddering breath of relief. He stepped closer to her and gingerly placed his hands on the small of her back. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple. Chloe closed her eyes. They would need to talk a lot about things later, but the most important things were settled now. They were in love. He was a lying asshole. She was a scary bitch when cornered. But they were mad in love and that was okay. He whispered into her ear, "When you say clean up house I hope that doesn't involve a body bag."  
  
Chloe chuckled and turned her head so that the next time his head dipped, she could catch his mouth with hers. This kind of love was so irreverent and she couldn't imagine having something even remotely different. "Just bail me if the situation calls for it." 


End file.
